


Women Are More Dangerous Than Shotguns

by suchanadorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Implied Relationship, Mafia AU, Prompt Fill, SRS 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://srs2012.dreamwidth.org/3911.html?thread=26183#cmt26183">Prompt at SRS 2012</a>: <i>Rule 63 (genderswap) + Mafia AU: Lucifer wants Sam in the Family, and there's only one answer she'll accept. Sam is sadly, keenly aware she's studying to be the sort of lawyer that would put people like Lucifer behind bars.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Are More Dangerous Than Shotguns

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to make me an offer I can’t refuse,” Sam huffs, leaning forward to pull the proffered cup of coffee closer to her.

The diner is tiny, crowded, and not at all the sort of place she expected when Lucy had insisted they meet. They’d sat next to each other in an Intro to Law class last semester, and since then Sam had hardly seen the blonde. Then, yesterday, she’d been waiting outside Sam’s lecture hall with an offer of coffee and a chat about a business proposition. It was no secret what her family was involved in, and Sam wanted no part of it.

“Oh, Sam, really. Do you think that’s how this works? Like some sort of trashy movie?” Lucy folds her arms on the table and taps at the side of her mug with a short, dark fingernail. “Do you think I’m going to invite you over and teach you to make pasta sauce?”

Sam gives a nervous laugh around the lip of her cup. “You know I’m studying to be a lawyer, right?”

Lucy nods, watching the tall brunette fidget on the other side of the booth. She lets her bangs fall down over her eyes while she drinks, and Lucy reaches across the table and pushes them gently back so that she can see her green eyes again.

“That is _exactly_ why I wanted to talk to you.”

Lucy knows she’s not particularly pretty. She has a wide jaw and cold eyes, keeps her hair cut short to blend in with the brood of brothers she got stuck with. But she also has a great smile, and a way of talking to people that gets them to listen, to come around to her way of seeing things. She enlightens people, and that’s what her plan is with Sam today.

“Lawyers put people like your brothers in prison,” Sam continues, undaunted by the casual way Lucy touched her. “They fight for justice.”

“So do we,” Lucy replies. “Justice isn’t always something you can find in dusty books and rules written by men who don’t know what life is really like for people like us. I think you’ll find nothing is as cut and dry as you would like it to be, Sam.” Lucy lowers her hand away from Sam’s face and wraps cool, calloused fingers around Sam’s hand instead. She smiles when Sam doesn’t pull away.

“What do you even want with me?” Sam asks.

“I want you to come work for us.” Lucy offers a conspiratorial grin, and Sam’s jaw drops.

“And if I say no, is there going to be a horse’s head in my bed?”

Lucy throws back her head and laughs, pulling the attention of half the diner. Sam screws further down into her seat, as if she thinks she can disappear into the red vinyl.

“No,” Lucy says, wiping elegantly at the corner of her eye, “but if you say yes there’s the possibility for other things in your bed.”

“Is that your foot?” Sam hisses, one knee banging into the underside of the table.

“My mistake. I thought that was the table leg,” Lucy supplies with a wolfish grin. She doesn’t fool Sam, but that wasn’t her intention.

“But why me?” Sam stammers, trying to steer the conversation back to business.

“Because you’re brilliant, and everyone knows it.” Sam blushes, and Lucy knows she’s got her. “You’re going to be an exceptional lawyer, and we only recruit exceptional people. You’ll keep us out of a lot of trouble, and we’ll keep you safe and comfortable. We can give you everything.” Sam’s so close to cracking that Lucy can taste it, so she risks pushing just a little more. “ _I want_ to give you everything.”

She gives Sam’s hand a little squeeze, then pulls away. Sam’s eyes follow her hand where it slides over the table before wrapping around her mug again.

“I don’t want anything from you or your family,” Sam argues. Her eyes are alight with conviction, but they’re also keenly watching the way Lucy worries at her lower lip with her tongue.

“I think we both know that’s not true, Sammi.” Lucy heard Sam’s older brother call her that once. It had riled the girl, and sure enough even now it flusters her. Sam’s eyes drop to the open neckline of Lucy’s blouse, then cut to the side.

"I can't." Sam stands and starts to gather up her things. She ties her scarf with more force than strictly necessary, and jams her knit hat onto her head as if she thinks it will fly off. She’s shrugging into her coat when Lucy stands in one smooth motion and blocks her path to the door.

“Thank you for the coffee but I have to go,” Sam mumbles, so quick that it’s almost one long word. Lucy smiles warmly and puts a hand on Sam’s arm.

“The pleasure was all mine,” she replies, stepping up so that they’re almost nose to nose, Lucy’s heels giving her that little bit of height she needs to be eye level with Sam. “For when you change your mind,” she whispers, leaning forward so that her breath is brushing the hair covering Sam’s ear. She tucks a business card into the front pocket of Sam’s jeans, then steps back and turns to free up the narrow aisle.

“I won’t,” Sam answers, all righteous indignation. She tries to squeeze past Lucy without jostling her but fails. She’s red faced but smiling when she ducks out the diner door into the chilly winter afternoon, and Lucy knows she's won. Now it's just a matter of time, and she has always been a patient girl.

“Yes you will,” Lucy says after her. She nods to the waitress behind the bar and leaves without paying for the coffee.


End file.
